Vehicle installed radio communication devices have been used in the public safety environment for many years. During mission critical tasks, public safety officials, such as police officers, firefighters, and paramedics, to name a few, need to focus over their surrounding environment in conjunction with operating the communication device. Existing in-vehicle communication devices are often complex and equipped with numerous controls that make non-visual interaction difficult. Hence, a user's cognitive resources are challenged between focusing on the current mission and operating the controls of the device.
Accordingly, it would be highly desirable to have an in-vehicle public safety communication device that overcomes the aforementioned issues.